Ch.614
It's the 614th Ch. of Denma. Summary The Head Bishop's secretary shows a hologram and reports to her that actually, according to their men who recently visited the El's, they seemed quiet upset, and they went on to say the Bishop had better come in person for any deal to be struck. The Head Bishop says the fact the El family met them three times personally even when they only sent a bunch of nobodies, they must need them as well, and they probably got irritated by their attitude too, in fact, turning the unpleasant initial impression into a pleasant one, rather than the other way around would help them get a better deal with their emotional ups and downs, it's time for her to step in, and she'll clearly let them know what they want from the El's, and arrange a meeting with them as soon as possible. The Head Bishop 's secretary asks how she's going to respond to the Gosan's provocation, though. The Head Bishop answers she's outraged, but first things first, they need to report the matter to the superiors, and they must get rid of those Devarim rats first, Gosan can wait, and with this major shift in the church business ahead, they still have no idea what kind of unexpected schemes they devised to get in their way, so they must find out what they're up to, and there shouldn't be any more unnecessary sacrifice because of them. The Head Bishop orders her secretary should round up all the priests and church Transcriptomes they've, because she want those Old Boys in body bags immediately. Aaron eats tofu and holds commemorative ritual. There are three incense sticks. That means three people will soon die. Shaved ice seller grabs Federick by the collar and they teleport to in front of Aaron. Shaved ice seller angry and says to Federick that he think he can get past them and just teleport to anywhere he want. Aaron says to Federick that it's okay, and he has been expecting him. Federick says he's sorry, and Master Hazz regarded it as an urgent matter, and he can please execute his abrupt visit. Shaved ice seller sees something and surprised. Aaron says it's better to meet as soon as possible to ensure the safety of their kind. Glyph of forehead, Federick and White man are facing OBs. Federick says he told OBs that he's only here to lift the burden off his shoulders. Crescent moon says El's Five Fingers belittled them, and they'd be pissed off too if they were on their shoes. Federick says OBs' boss asked them to protect a hundred of their people, and they'd to move quickly. Hazz meets Aaron. Hazz says he's ready to listen, and he asks that Aaron can tell him about the church body's plan that he has prepared for all along. Characters #Head Bishop's secretary #Head Bishop #One man of Church of Madonna #The other man of Church of Madonna #Cain #Aaron #Shaved ice seller #Federick #Glyph of forehead #Green guy #White man #Crescent moon #Devarims (mention) #Hazz Quanx ability used *Shaved ice seller: Teleportation *Federick: Teleportation Category:Chs.